It is well known that staying hydrated is important. The human body depends on water for survival. Water has many significant functions. For instance, it regulates body temperature, lubricates joints as well as transports nutrients and waste throughout the body. Bottled water is widely available in modern society, but an individual consumer typically has no way of knowing the quality of the water contained in such bottles. Consequently, the individual has no choice but to consume the water from the bottle as is. However, there is no guarantee that any impurities, contaminants and/or unwanted chemicals in the water are within safe levels.
At least one company presently makes a water bottle with an integrated filter. The filter is configured for use with only the bottle that it is provided with. The filter cannot be reused with other bottles. Thus, unless the user refills that particular bottle, the user may not be consuming filtered water. Moreover, a user may dispose of the filter with the bottle, thereby increasing waste.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that can minimize such concerns.